A Deathly Love
by Mystic-Rose007
Summary: Edward moves to Forks as a human after finding a letter from his dead parents. Seeing the Cullens he is instantly amazed by them. Getting to know each other, Edward and Bella fall in love. Edward eventual vamp. rated t only because everyones out to get me
1. Seeing the Cullens

**A Deathly Love**

**This is a story by both singer654 and number-1-bella-cullen. You will be able to find it on both of our profiles, so do not report if you see this story if you see it on our profiles. If it is on anyone else's please do report.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, only the plot line. We also do not own the song, Face down by ****Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**singer654 writes EPOV**

**number-1-bella-cullen writes BPOV**

Chapter 1

EPOV: (Edward's Point Of View)

A new town, a new school, a new life. How fun. It isn't exactly a small change either. You see, I'm not used to living in places as small as Forks. I was born in Chicago in 1992 and moved to Hawaii when I was 7. So for me, moving to Forks is a major change.

It isn't the biggest change I've ever had though, that spot is taken by when my parents died 3 years ago. I've been living with my aunt and uncle since then, but I hate them and they hate me. I had nowhere else to go at the time though, that I knew of, and they were the closest, so I went to them. I say at the time because a week ago I found a note hidden in an old book of my parents that they left for me. It read…

_**Our Dearest Edward, **_

_**If you are reading this letter than sadly we have deceased before you turned 18. We are sorry for leaving your life so soon, but we want you to know that we loved you dearly. You are truly an amazing person, son, and friend. You are truly an old soul, stuck in the young's body. We couldn't have asked for a more perfect son, smart, handsome, talented, kind-hearted, and amazingly selfless. Even that cannot fully express how much you mean to us, and what a truly good person you are.**_

_**We want you to go to Charlie Swan if we do die. He lives in Forks, so it will be a nice, quiet place that is something different for you. We are not putting this in our will, but please show this letter to the court if there are any problems. Charlie will be kind to you and the others that are there will be kind to you. You may have never had a chance to meet him but I am sure you will enjoy him and his wife, Renee. They will love you like the child the will never have the chance to conceive. Be careful son, don't get reckless like other teens tend to do, but you aren't like most teenagers though. Whether we die and you have to read this, which you hopefully won't have to go through, or you never have to read you never have read this, in which case what I say here won't matter. We hope you won't have to read this and that we are taking up this time for nothing. We love you, son, no matter what happens. **_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Elizabeth and Edward Mason**_

It took me 3 years to find that letter, but when I did quickly took advantage of it. That same day I looked up Charlie and Renee Swan and sure enough I found a listing for them in Forks, Washington. I called them and explained the situation and they said they would happily take me in. We had all of the paperwork signed within two days and I had been packing for the last five days.

Currently, I was on a plane to Port Angeles, which was roughly an hour from Forks. Come tomorrow I would be going to Forks High School with the 400 and something others that went there. Did I mention that Forks had a population of only 3175? Small, I know. At the same time, anything was better than living with my aunt and uncle.

Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down

Cover up with make-up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he  
Swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found-

One day she will tell you that she has enough  
It's coming round again  
One day she will tell you that she has enough  
He's coming round again

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found-

Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough

My alarm clock rang Facedown. I looked at the clock which said 7:00; I groaned but sat up anyway. Looks like it was time for the first day of school, yippee. I got took a long shower, got dressed, and ate. By the time I was done it was time to leave so hopped into my silver Volvo.

The school was easy enough to find, it was right off the highway. The parking lot was pretty full, but I easily found a parking spot. Luckily I didn't have to go to the office since Charlie had given me my schedule last night. At first glance it seemed that my car stood out the most in the parking lot, but checking again I saw this was not completely true. Mine was the third best car in the parking lot. There were two ostentatious cars in the very back of the parking lot, right next to each other. One of them was a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo while the other was a navy blue 1999 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Coupe. I couldn't tell you how I knew the specifics of the cars, but I did all the same.

I decided it was time to go in so I stepped out of the car, and all heads turned my way. It was slightly awkward, and definitely not something I like happening. I hurried to the doors, but quickly stopped when I saw the most amazing people ever in the door way. The guys were both big and burly, one smaller than the other though, which I'm sure everyone was. They weren't what caught my eye though; it was the girls with them. One was tall, blond-haired, with her arm around the bigger burly guy. There was also one who was small, with spiky, black hair, and was pixie-like. She was hand in hand with the smaller burly guy. They we're both drop dead gorgeous, but nothing compared to the third. Waist length brown hair, about 5'7, and amazingly deep, golden eyes. Looking I noticed that they all had two things in common they all had the same color eyes and the palest skin I have ever seen. They were amazing.


	2. The Secret

Chapter 2

BPOV: (Bella's Point Of View)

I hoped into my Ferrari F250 concept and then I headed towards Port Angeles for some shopping. I had to get a new outfit because Alice is trying to get me to wear a baby blue strapless dress with a white quarter-sleeve jacket and white high heels. I entered my favorite store called 'Untouchable'. I chose a dark blue pair of skinny jeans and a sequin tank. Then I headed back to the house. When I walked in Alice was sitting on the couch. Then, I showed her the outfit.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. Then she looked at it with a smile on her face. So, I guessed she did.

"I love it, but can I choose the shoes?" she questioned.

"Yes, you can choose the shoes." I answered. Then I noticed that it was 7:00am, and that school would start in a little bit.

"Okay, well go change into your outfit quickly and I will go chose the shoes." she said. When I was in my outfit Alice handed me a shimmering silver pair of high heels. Then I hoped into my navy blue 1999 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Coupe and Alice and everyone else got into Alice's Porsche. We reached the school just as the other students started to arrive. I sat in my car and turned on my ipod and put the ear phones on and as it played Ignorance by Paramore I got out and waited for the others at the door.

Soon everyone came to where I was. Then Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose started to talk. Then I realized that someone was looking our way. I turned to see a boy about seventeen with messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes was looking at us then his eyes found me and I couldn't look away.

"Bella, come on." Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I couldn't get the bronze haired guy out of my mind. Then lunch came and I sat at the usual table with everyone else.

"Bella, who are you looking for?" Alice asked. Then I realized that I was scanning the lunch room for _**him**_.

"Nobody." I said

"Rose, Bella and I are going to leave okay." Alice said as she gave them the keys to her car. _'Oh great she is going to talk to me about it'_ I thought. We were leaving the school parking lot now.

We reached the house soon after we left the parking lot. I didn't know when she was going to bring it up. Then I parked my car in the garage once we were out of the car I was attacked with a lecture.

"Bella I know you were looking for the boy that was staring at you this morning, but you don't need to hide that from all of us. You know you can tell us anything. Tell me the truth do you like him yes or no." she said.

"Yes, I like him it's just something about him that dives me insane. I can't help it you should know this already Ms. I can see the future. Can you see us together?" I asked

"Yes I can see y'all together." she said calmly.

"But you know that you will have to turn him into a vampire if you want to be with him through your existence." she said

"Yea, I know but I'm scared to bite him. What if I end up killing him? I wouldn't be wanting to exist if I did." I confessed.

"Then you ask Carlisle to do it for you like Rose did with Emmett." she told me.

"Okay, I will get him in all of my classes tomorrow and we have five months left of school before summer break. Plus, we are seniors so we don't have to go to school until he can control himself." I said half to my self. the next day he was in all my classes.

Hey, my name is Bella Cullen. Sorry I didn't have time to introduce my self yesterday." I said to him. Then class started. so I wrote a note. It said:

_**What is your name? Please tell me everything about you cause I noticed you were staring at me yesterday. Plus, I think you are cute.**_

**My name is Edward Mason. My parents died 3 years ago. I am 17 years old. I think you are cute too. **

_**Sit by my family at lunch so you can meet them. Plus, Emmett will kill me if I don't let them meet you. He is an over protective older brother.**_

**Ok**

Then it was time for lunch and Alice and them were waiting for me.

_**Please review.**_


	3. Author's Note

I am so sorry! Hopefully I will be updating _**very**_ soon! I've already begun writing the next chapter for Sweet Vampire, Deadly Powers. Also Because You Hate, A Deathly Love, I'm Back, and Vampire Tears. Sadly I've been having a very hard time updating. I would have updated A Deathly Love sooner, but me and the other author had to fix a couple of things in the last chapter. Also, I've been having om MAJOR writers block and trying to get over having to move. It's hard, considering I've completely lost my inspiration. The good thing about me not updating sooner though, is that when I do update the chapters will be longer! ANyways, thank you to those who are actually putting up with me!


	4. Another Author's note

_**Author's note:**_

Dear Readers,

I'm writing this so you know I have changed my username from number-1-bella-cullen to ZoeyRedbird14. And sorry there haven't been any updates lately on any of my stories I've been getting my very first writer's block. It's tragic. Lol! Hahahaha. Please forgive me also the reason the next chapter to A Deathly Love isn't up is because the other author hasn't updated and it's her turn. I love you all for choosing to read my stories.

Love,

ZoeyRedbird14


	5. Meeting the Siblings

**Disclaimer: Sadly for number-1-bella-cullen and I, we don't own Twilight. Sigh.**

**AN: I feel like crap for taking so long to write. It was just that it was **_**extremely **_**hard to because number-1-bella-cullen and I just recently figured out where this story was actually going. Then, after we actually did figure it out I had a slight writers block. And of course when I **_**finally **_**finished it I had internet issues. Go figure. Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story know. Hope you enjoy it.**

**EPOV:**

I walked towards the cafeteria with Bella. She wanted me to have lunch with her family and her, and though I was apprehensive about it, I wanted to get to know her. We hadn't actually talked since leaving the classroom we had just been in, instead choosing to walk in a comfortable silence.

By the time we reached it the cafeteria was almost filled, and of course all of their heads turned towards us when we walked in. All of the people here were too curious for their own good. It was something I probably would never be comfortable with, and I hoped I wouldn't have to get used to it. It wasn't something I wanted to happen all of the time. It made me feel bad for Bella and her family to know that they probably also received this kind of attention daily.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we reached the lunch line and a short, dark haired, pixie-like person rushed towards us. I quickly recognized her as Bella's sister. She gave me a quick, weary smile before turning to Bella and whispering rapidly in her ear. Bella's face went from amused to worried before she threw a glance towards the table where her family was sitting. She then turned back to her sister, beginning to whisper to her sister again.

I looked on for a few minutes, confused, before Alice seemed to space out for a few seconds. When Bella got her attention again Alice started whispering in her ear yet again. It was a few seconds before she stopped and when she did Bella seemed to be relieved by something. Alice gave her a quick hug and threw me a smile before going off to sit with her family.

"Uh…What just happened?" I questioned Bella. She looked at me surprised, like she had forgotten that I was there.

"Um…Well…You see…That was…She just…Um…Do you really need to know?" She finally asked, seeming unable to say anything else. I smiled at her word choice, however minimal and confusing it may have been, and shook my head. She gave me a grateful smile as we reached the end of the food line and I paid for the food, paying for hers as well. She thanked me as we began to walk towards the table where her family sat.

When we finally reached the table Bella sat down in an empty seat next to the pixie and I sat next to her, at the same time seating myself next to the biggest out of the group. It was then that I noticed that people were still shouting us glances, though it wasn't as easy for them to do since we were sitting in the back of the cafeteria. I found that it was surprisingly easy to ignore these people with Bella next to me.

"Edward, this is Alice and Jasper and this is Rosalie and Emmett. Everyone, this is Edward," Bella said, pointing everyone out. I smiled shyly, a very rare trait for me, and said hello to everyone. I couldn't tell why I was so nervous, but no one else, except Jasper, seemed to notice anyway.

Emmett turned to me then, engaging me in a discussion about Bella's past hilarities and soon everyone had joined in, Bella included. Although, she had only joined in to try and keep her dignity by contradicting whatever Emmett would say that she didn't agree with. Before I knew it lunch was over. I hadn't even touched my food, so I guess it was a god thing that I wasn't hungry. It seemed that the others weren't either because their food seemed virtually untouched.

I had the next class with Bella which passed quickly. I quickly went through my last class of the day and was walking out to the parking lot. When I reached it, I saw Bella leaning against my car waiting for me. I sped up slightly, although I think she noticed from the smirk that crossed her face.

"Are you laughing at me?" I questioned when I reached her, a smile on my own face.

"Of course not. Why would I possibly do that?" she asked, her smirk growing wider. I just smiled wider, shook my head and leaned against the car next to her.

"And your leaning against my car because…?" I trailed off.

"Just wanted to say goodbye and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Emmett says he can't wait to talk to you again," she added rolling her eyes. I started laughing at that. It didn't surprise me that Emmett would say that after lunch. Bella smiled at me and seemed to be thinking very hard about something. It seemed like she finally decided on her answer because her face cleared a bit. She the reached up and gave me a quick peck on my cheek before turning and walking away.

I stood there, shocked, for a few seconds before finally getting in my car and driving home.


	6. Why Now?

_**Disclaim: we do not own twilight or any of the characters.**_

**Bopv: Bella's Point of view**

After lunch my family and I left to finish the rest of our school day. Once the bell rang we left to go home. When we walked in Esme my "mom" was already waiting on us.

"How was school today?" she asked. When the others didn't answer I did.

"It was good just the usual." I answered.

"Alright, well, it is us girls time to go hunting and you guys are stuck here this time." She told us. Then I remembered it had been three months since I last went hunting. Then we left the house. When we reached the mountains I went straight for the mountain lions because they were my favorite.

3 12 hours later 3

When we got back the guys were getting ready for school. When we saw that we went straight to our rooms to get ready. Alice already had our outfits sitting on our beds. (Even though we were vampires we still liked having beds in our rooms because Alice liked having sleepovers so we had them so we could pretend to be sleeping.) Then I unzipped the bag and then saw a glittery and flurry pink outfit.

"ALICE!" I yelled even though I didn't have to because of our very good hearing ability. Then she came in.

"What?" she asked. Then I pointed to the outfit.

"You know I hate pink!" I snapped.

"Oh sorry, you got Rose's outfit." She said grabbing the outfit then she came back with another outfit.

"This one is yours." She added. Then I unzipped it and saw the new one. It was a deep purple tank with black roses in the center and a pair of light blue jeaned hint Jeans. I put it on just to feel her hands hooking a diamond chocker necklace on me and then I just had my favorite shoes on with it. She nodded her head in achievement and then pushed me out the door to my car. Then we headed to school.

When we got there several girls were surrounding Edward's Volvo and that ticked me off. I accelerated my engine and they moved. I parked and got out of my car with a smirk. When it was time for science class there were twenty girls surrounding my seat by Edward and I got really ticked.

So far all day girls were blocking me from talking to Edward so I just went outside the room and called the front office and pretended to be Esme calling to get me checked out. Thirty seconds later they called the classroom and said that my mom called and needed me at home so I left.

Instead of going to the house I went to my meadow and started throwing trees everywhere. When I was done I decided to go visit Tanya and her sisters.

3 a week later 3

I just returned home and I knew when I walked in the door I would get lectured for leaving without notice. When I got in Esme and Carlisle where waiting tapping their feet.

"Where were you Bella you had me worried sick!" Esme barked.

"I went to visit Tanya and the others. I couldn't deal with all the girls in my way!" I barked back.

"I see what's going on Bella has finely found someone and all the girls at her school are trying to get him. She is getting jealous of all the others." Carlisle said calmly.

"Yes I'm Jealous okay. All the girls surround him and I can't even talk to him with them around." I said. Then I headed to school. When I got there I want to science cause that was the class I went to on my schedule. When I walked in I pushed my way through all the girls to sit in my chair and did my work.

"You were gone for a week. Why?" I heard Edward say.

"I had a, umm, death in the family." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

3 3

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND GO ON ZOEYREDBIRD14'S PROFILE AND VOTE ON IF FIRST LIE SOULD BE A FULL STORY INSTEAD OF A ONE-SHOT!**


	7. Changed my User

ATTENTION READERS!

I have Once again changed my username. It was ZoeyRedbird14 and I have changed it to RenesmeeBlack14.

I will try to update on all stories soon.

Sincerely,

RenesmeeBlack14


	8. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I am writing this to inform you that I am going to re-write all of my stories. It has come to my attention that my writing is too direct and I haven't updated recently. I have lost my inspiration for these stories. I am hoping that when I re-write them that all thoughts return to make it better for you. So please put me on your author's alert list so you can read the new version of my stories. And thank you for reading them; I wouldn't be much of a writer without you all. Hopefully you all like the new versions.

Love,

Mystic-Rose007


End file.
